Chuck vs The Week Long Marriage
by What the Badger
Summary: Extended look at Chuck vs. The Suburbs.


Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Chuck and this is what you need to know.

I am a spy. Well, kind of. Technically I'm an asset, but I personally think that being called "spy" looks way better than "asset" on my _résumé_. That is if I was ever allowed to tell anyone that I am a spy/asset.

I work at a Buy More. Yeah, you would think being a spy would take care of all the money problems. Or maybe you just didn't expect that a spy would ever work as a nerd-herder. For me, it's kind of very different.

I'm the intersect. No, that isn't the same as what you learned in geometry. The pretty basic meaning is that I have all the CIA and NSA secrets locked in my head. When I see a bad guy or anything related to either of the previously named associations, I "flash". The flashes tell me what my handlers and I need to know. It also makes me look like I'm about to sneeze.

I am, at this moment, frantically trying to figure out how to wrap my head around the idea of being married to Ms. Sarah Walker. Or should I say Bartowski.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean I'm married to Sarah?" Chuck exclaimed.<p>

"Exactly what it sounds like, genius." Casey grunted.

"Oh, is that the sweet sound of sarcasm I hear from you, Casey? Sorry if I'm a bit worried that I don't even remember my own wedding!" Chuck retorted.

"Chuck, we're not actually married. We need to find out who Salamander is, and our cover will be a newlywed couple moving to the cul-de-sac that they traced the other operative's last call to. It's a simple recon mission. Unless you would rather I have Casey pretend to be my husband?" Sarah asked, an eyebrow raised.

"No I am perfectly fine with being your husband, I mean not your real husband, but that would be okay too-"

"Keep it in your pants, Bartowski. This is just a mission. We'll need you to meet all your neighbors to see if you flash on them. And try not to get yourself in any trouble. I would rather not have to bust in and see you and Walker in a," Casey grinned, "compromising position."

Sarah glared at Casey then turned to Chuck "It probably won't be a long mission, a week tops."

"Can you at least tell me where you're going to plant the bugs? I'd like to know if when I'm going to the bathroom, Casey's watching." Chuck asked, his eyes flickering to the brutish man.

"There isn't going to be any bugs in the house. You'll be with me inside the house, so there's no need for them. All you have to do is keep your watch with the communicator and tracking device on and you'll be set."

"What about when I'm in the Buy More?"

"You're going to be on vacation for the next week." Sarah replies.

"How in the world did you get Big Mike to give me vacation time?"

Casey smirked, "Let's just say I used aggressive negotiations."

"I didn't peg you for a Star Wars fan" commented Chuck slyly.

Casey growled.

"Never mind then." He turned to Sarah. "So I'm going home before Captain Awesome starts doing upside down crunches. Ellie wants to have a group dinner tomorrow."

Sarah interjects. "But we leave on the mission tomorrow."

"Yeah, I was hoping that you could tell her and save me from the sappy "you-and-Sarah-are-becoming- a-very-serious-cute-couple speech."

"She's given you one of those speeches before?" Sarah asked amused.

"No, but I know my sister. She'll make a speech. A speech that has Devin adding a few "awesomes" to really drive the point."

She laughs. "Well I guess I can just sleep over and we can go on the mission the next morning."

Chuck opens the door to the Castle. "Milady, after you."

Sarah mock bowed. "Thank you, kind sir." She stopped. "Does this mean I have to give you a handkerchief to show my gratitude? 'Cause I don't really have one on me. "She winked as she gestures to her body, and then proceeds to walk past Chuck into her black porche.

_Is she flirting with me?_ He mentally shook his head. _No, she can't be. Sarah has no feelings for me whatsoever. _

A tiny voice in his head replies_ "So why did she kiss you back when she thought both of you were going to die? If she didn't at least have some feelings for you, she sure as hell wouldn't have kissed you like that. _

Chuck pushed the voice away._ She only kissed me because it was a desperate act of a soon to be dead woman. She proved that when the day after she kissed __Bryce. _

The voice replied._ "You know that you're just grasping at straws right? If a girl doesn't like you, she's not going to just kiss you."_

"Oh, what do you know?" Chuck yelled to the voice as he walks out of the building.

"Chuck?"

He looks at Sarah.

"Yes?"

"Why did you just scream at me?"

"Pardon?"

"You just screamed "Oh what do you know!" at me."

"What? No." _Just pretend like you have no clue what she's talking about._

"Oh. Okay then." She glances at Chuck quizzically. Sarah slides into the seat. "So we're taking my car, yeah?"

"Sure." He gets into the passenger side of the car. Chuck looks around. "You know Mrs. Bartowski, if you want to start having kids early into the marriage. We'll need a mini van or something. Bartowski babies can be a hand full." He laughs nervously as he imagines little brown-haired kids with big blue eyes weaving between Sarah's legs as he stands next to her, hand on her stomach, excitement coursing through him as he feels their child's first movements.

How is he going to survive a week of marriage with Sarah? Chuck was barely able to restrain from touching her now. At least in his room there was Casey watching his every move that kept him from kissing her, but in the house it would only be him and Sarah. _Someone up there really hates me. I bet it's my second grade teacher._

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, this may veer of the episode a little bit. I actually uploaded this a few years ago, but took it down when I had no inspiration.


End file.
